Yin Meets Yang
by LoserGoneWrong
Summary: Naruto goes to a brand new school in the middle of the year and is interested in the outcast even when they aren’t on good terms to start with? NarXGaar Slight one sided SasXNar.
1. What A Prick

Summary: Naruto goes to a brand new school in the middle of the year and is interested in the outcast even when they aren't on good terms to start with? NarXGaar Slight one sided SasXNar.

Yin Meets Yang

Ch. 1: What a Prick

**Naruto Pov.**

I sighed while walking up the steps to my new school. This must have been the sixth time this year I moved to a different school, each of them being the same reason. Once people figured out that I'm really the son of a mad killer, Kyuubi, who murdered countless people, killing his wife, and hanging himself afterward, well, lets just say that people aren't too comfortable to be around me after that. Eventually they beat me in alleyways and it gets so bad that I'm forced to leave town.

So now I'm entering a new school, called Konoha High. It seemed like a decent school to pick from, though I barely had any options left. I took a deep sigh, plastered a goofy grin on my face and entered my new school.

**Normal Pov.**

It took 20 minutes for Naruto to find the office, since he didn't have a map and everyone else was already in his or her classes.

"Excuse me, but is this where I can get my schedule?" Naruto politely asked. The receptionist nodded and asked, "And what is you name, son?"

Naruto fidgeted for a split second, and put on a fake smile yelling, "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, believe it!" The receptionist, taken back by his enthusiasm only nodded and looked through her papers for his schedule. When she found it, she gave him his classes and informed him, "Your homeroom is Kakashi, you are only half and hour late, so you might get there before he does." Confused, Naruto only nodded and headed off toward his homeroom class.

When he found his homeroom, Naruto spotted a silver haired man walking down the hallway from the opposite direction from him, his face covered in a book. When he looked up, Naruto realized that half his face was covered with a green scarf. The said man cheerfully greeted him, "Oh, are you the new student I heard about?"

Naruto nodded and said, "Yea, I'm supposed to be in Kakashi-sensei's homeroom."

"Oh, that's my class. Well come on in, and let me introduce you first," Kakashi said. Without an answer Kakashi opened the door to his classroom and yelled, "Okay brats, settle down, we have a new student joining us."

The whole class was silent when Naruto walked in, feeling uncomfortable, having all eyes on him.

Kakashi continued, "His name is Naruto, and if you complain then I'm kicking you out of my class. Now lets see…where is a seat that isn't taken."

While Kakashi was scanning over the class, Naruto looked of whom he was going to interact with later. He noticed a smug guy with pale skin, who had a duck butt for a hairstyle looking strait at him. At the guy's smirk towards him, Naruto blushed a deep shade of red.

"Ah, I got it. Naruto, you will be sitting next to Sasuke. Sasuke, please raise your hand." At this being said, the guy who was obviously trying to undress Naruto with his eyes raised his hand. Naruto gulped and sat next to him, trying to pay attention to the class.

Naruto yelped when he felt a hand grope his ass. "Naruto, is there something wrong?" Kakashi asked.

"N-no-no, no-noth-nothing sensei," Naruto stammered, while glaring at the smirking Sasuke. When homeroom ended Naruto looked at his schedule. It read:

Homeroom: Kakashi

1st: Math- Orochimaru

2nd: Science- Anko

3rd: Gym- Gai

4th: Art- Kakashi

5th: Lunch

6th: Honors English- Iruka

7th: Social Studies- Asuma

8th: Study Hall- Kurenai

Naruto was shocked to find out that his math teacher was the 'snake' version of Michael Jackson. By saying 'snake version', he meant that he was obsessed with snakes, and had six pet snakes in cages around his room. To Naruto, it was just plain creepy. For Naruto, math went by easily without a second thought and next thing he knew, he had science.

It wasn't very hard for Naruto to find the science room, since it literally had test tubes and beakers hanging from the ceiling in front of the door. Wondering if it was even worth going to class, Naruto hesitantly opened the door to his science class. Talking to the teacher quickly, saying he was a new student and everything, she just nodded and said, "Since we have already picked lab partners, I will assign you one that doesn't have one. You will be Gaara's, please raise your hand Gaara."

Turning around, Naruto set his eyes on the most dark, punk, sexy looking guy he had every laid eyes on. He had and unusual blood red hair and the most gorgeous green eyes Naruto had ever seen. He walked over to his new lab partner and put his stuff down. He plastered on his 'happy mask' and attempted to start a conversation with Gaara, key word there, _attempted._

**Gaara Pov.**

I rolled my eyes, seeing we have a new student. Ignoring the fact that a human being was actually sitting next to me, until I heard the thing speak, "Hey, my name is Naruto."

I kept ignoring the blonde creature until he kept poking me in the side with his pencil, trying to get my attention. With a cold glare that would have that Unchia brat running for the hills I turned to the kid who was pestering me. Only then I got a good look at him, and what surprised me was that stupid grin of his. Who was he kidding, that smile was so fake that I even wanted to smack him for it.

I continued to glare at him, and surprisingly he seemed unfazed by it. That made me only angrier, and I turned around, back facing him, and continued to stare out the window. I imagined that it angered him being ignored like that, because he kept trying to pester me, now poking me in the back with his pencil.

Getting slightly irritated now, I turned around in a flash, stunning the blonde, grabbing his pencil and snapping it in half, letting it fall to the floor as I got up to leave because the bell had just rung. I headed off to gym, wondering what an idiot that blonde must have been, talking to me like that. He must be a new student, because if he weren't, he would know not to mess with someone like me.

**Normal Pov.**

Naruto, appalled of how Gaara acted out to him, quickly scurried off toward Gym. Talking with the teacher and getting his gym locker number and clothes, Naruto headed off into the locker room. After changing quickly, Naruto dashed out of the locker rooms and ran toward the other students who where outside in the middle of the track.

"Hello my youthful students! Today we will be doing 28 laps around the track for today! Keep your youthfulness alive!" Gai shouted to the grimacing students. Naruto shrugged, used to a harder workout with his 'caretaker.' When everyone was lining up to the starting point, a hand squeezed Naruto's ass, causing him to jump.

He turned around and glared at Sasuke, "What the hell was that about teme?" He shouted. All Sasuke did was smirk and walked ahead of Naruto, getting in a starting position for the long jog. Naruto rolled his eyes, but almost tripped himself, seeing that Gaara was also in his gym class, and was just a few feet away no less!

"Alright….Get Set….Go!" Gai shouted, and everyone was off.

Naruto started at a slow pace, not wanting to use up all his energy at once. He noticed that there were a handful of athletic people in this class. Said, being the perverted Sasuke, Gaara, a boy who had long brown hair and it looked like he had no pupils, and a mini version of the gym teacher. Naruto guessed his name was Knee, Tea, or something.

On the 20th lap, more than half of the students gave up from exhaustion, and it only left Gaara head to head with Spree, or who ever the weirdo was. Second was Sasuke, then the girly boy with freakish eyes, and last, Naruto.

Naruto could tell that Gaara didn't really care who were to win, him or the green dude. When they were on the 26th lap, Naruto decided to go in a light sprint the rest of the way. Easily passing Neji, Naruto kept sprinting on and with no trouble and caught up to Sasuke, who was now head to head with the bowl cut of a hair due jumpsuit kid.

Naruto smirked at the astonished look Sasuke was giving him when he passed both of them with no difficulty. For the last 100 meters to go, Naruto ran faster, tailing Gaara. As soon as he was going to past him, Naruto tripped over himself and landed face forward into the ground.

The last thing that went through is mind was, _'Oh Shit..'_ before he slipped into unconsciousness.

**Gaara's Pov.**

I raised my non-existent eyebrow of how easily this kid passed the Unchia and Lee. I kept my normal pace though, only using about 35 percent of my strength. I lightly chuckled to myself when I had seen the blonde do a face plant into the ground. After I crossed the finish line, I walked over to the now unconscious blonde.

"Oh, I see our friend here has over did it with his youthfulness! YOSH!" Lee shouted.

"I agree Lee, he must go to the infirmary to make sure that he is alright," Gai agreed, then added, "Gaara, since you were the most youthful today, I say you should bring Naruto the nurse." I glared but nodded, carrying the blonde bridal style toward the nurse's office. I was surprised of how light he weighed, taking time to look him, wait, where those whiskers on his face? I wondered for about a minute but my thoughts were interrupted when I reached the nurses office.

I opened the door and found the nurse, who also happened to be our principle looked up and said, "Oh Gaara, another one of your victims I see."

"Didn't do it this time. He tripped himself while running the 28 laps in gym," was all I said while dumping the blonde in one of the empty beds. She sighed, "Well it looks like he isn't waking up anytime soon. It seems like he broken his nose, tch, stupid brat," the busty nurse said. I just ignored her, while watching over the sleeping blonde for any sudden movements indicating him waking up.

Knowing full well that he wasn't going to wake up anytime soon, I just sat up on the table, looking out the window, not really feeling like going back to my classes.

The time passed quickly, and next thing I knew, I heard a groan coming from the idiot.

**Naruto Pov.**

'_Uggg, why does my nose hurt like hell?'_ I thought to myself while gaining consciousness. It took me a second to register three things. One, I wasn't outside anymore, but on a bed. Two, a woman with blonde hair with a massive cleavage was looking at me. And Three, Gaara was peering over at me, expressionless.

"What the hell happened?" I groaned aloud.

"Shut up brat, you broke your nose after your little fall, and Gaara took you here, to the nurses office," The women snorted.

"Was I asking you, ya old grandma?" I retorted. I got a book thrown at my face for that remark and she snapped, "That's principle to you brat!" I just rolled my eyes, then asked, "How long was I out for?"

"For a few hours, looks like you took a nasty fall," She said. I only nodded, when it suddenly hit me, "OMG, I MISSED LIKE ALL MY CLASSES!"

I got another book thrown at me for that. She yelled back, "Shut up will you! Ugh, I swear, it's like dealing with a 5 year old. It doesn't really matter, since I will give you an excused slip for being in the infirmary. Now get going before you miss your 8th period class."

With that, she gave us both a pink slip and we where shooed out of her 'office.' I sighed, plastering another fake smile on my face and faced Gaara, "Sooo, what is your next class?" I asked. He only stared at me, expression unreadable and just walked away. A little pissed, I yelled after him, "Hey, I was talking to you!" But it was of no use, he already left. I sighed, and went to the locker rooms so I could get dressed into my normal attire and headed off to my study hall.

After giving Kurenai-sensei the pink slip, I found a desk in the corner of the classroom and got out my homework from the classes I missed. When I finished, I still had 15 minuets to spare, so I decided to take out my sketchbook and started to sketch.

I ended up drawing a ying and yang type of thing, the dark part had a raccoon demon in it, where in the white side of the symbol, had a fox. I didn't know why I drew the raccoon, but I grew very fond of foxes lately, so I let it slide, thinking I would color it in when I got home. When the end of the day bell rung, I put the stuff in my messenger bag and headed off toward my locker.

After I put all the books into my bag, I started to walk off in the direction of the exit, where a body blocked my path. I looked up, and to my horror, I was face to face with the biggest prick ever, Sasuke.

**Normal Pov.**

"What do you want teme?" Naruto spat.

"Aw come now, I think we got off on the wrong foot," Sasuke smirked. Naruto just stuck his tongue out at him.

"You know, there are other uses for that tongue, my little Naru-chan," Sasuke seductively whispered in this ear. Naruto blushed a bright red and said, "Stop being such a pervert, T.E.M.E."

"Aw, now that hurt Naru-chan. How about we kiss and make up?" Sasuke whispered while leaning his face in towards Naruto's. Naruto was frozen in place, not knowing what to do. His only thought was, _'God please help me…'_

As Sasuke was gonna go in for the kill, an arm smashed the lockers in between Naruto and Sasuke, only inches from Sasuke's nose. Sasuke, clearly pissed at the intruder, turned around to see who dare interrupt him with his 'play thing', when he was face to face with a pissed off Gaara. Naruto let out a breath he was seemingly holding in, thankful that Gaara showed up when he did.

"What do you want Sabaku, can't you see I'm busy?" Sasuke seethed.

"In front of my locker. Move." Gaara motionlessly said, sending chills up Naruto's spine.

Sasuke only snorted and left, knowing full well not to mess with Gaara, since he was so unpredictable, violent, murderous, and the list keeps going on and on.

"Fare well my little Naru-chan, I will see you again," Sasuke said in a sing-song voice while leaving.

Naruto only snorted in disgust, turned to face Gaara and cheerfully said, "Thanks a lot for the help back there, I don't know what I would have done if you didn't come and I was forced to lip lock with that prick."

Gaara only walked away, not caring what the blonde said. At this, Naruto huffed and headed off toward his home.


	2. Club'n With The Best Pt1

Summary: Naruto goes to a brand new school in the middle of the year and is interested in the outcast even when they aren't on good terms to start with? NarXGaar Slight one sided SasXNar.

Yin Meets Yang

Ch. 1: Club'n With The Best Pt. 1

**Normal Pov.**

Naruto happily walked down the street from the school into town. He picked this town because Konoha was a busy little city filled with stores, clubs, and malls everywhere you look. After about 15 minutes, Naruto reached his apartment complex, which was basically a hotel.

He sauntered into the lobby and went to see if there was any mail for him. When he was searching for the silver box that had his name on it when one of the employees came out from the back.

"Oh Naruto, so how was your first day of school?" he asked.

Naruto plastered on his famous fake smile and said, "Haha yea! I had a blast! Believe it! Oh, do you know if I have any mail?"

The employee bit the inside of his cheek and replied, "Well, a large shipment came for you, guessing from your old residents. Since you didn't live there anymore, UPS just send it to here." Naruto looked at him puzzled.

He sighed, leaving Naruto for a second to retrieve the box filled with letters. Naruto was in shock of how many letters he had.

"Hey thanks! Well, talk to you later!" Naruto called over his shoulder while getting into the elevator carrying the box filled with mail for himself.

Naruto pushed the _PENTHOUSE_ button and waited until it reached his floor. The elevator 'dinged' signaling that it arrived at his floor and when the doors opened Naruto stepped out and headed towards his door.

When he reached his room, he reached for his keys, unlocking the door and entered his complex.

Naruto's penthouse consisted of a workout room, two bedrooms (with king sized beds) on the second floor, a bathroom with a massive Jacuzzi, fireplace, a living room with glass walls surrounding it and a flat screen TV, and a huge balcony that over looks the city.

Naruto placed the box over flowing with mail and his book bag down on and plopped on the couch, turning on the TV. After a half and hour of flipping through channels his phone rang.

Getting up, Naruto answered it, "Hello?"

"Hey Squirt! How's your new pad? I hooked you up nicely, huh?" The husky voice said.

Naruto laughed and replied, "Haha, thanks again ya big perv! It's a little too expensive for me, but I'll find some way to repay you."

"Don't sweat it, since I'm rich from the millions of novels I write and sell," He said. Naruto rolled his eyes, and retorted, "You mean all those pornographic novels? Tch, your SUCH an old Perv! I even think one of my teachers reads that garbage."

"It's not garbage, it's art, ya brat! Anyways, before I go, I want to you keep your training up, ok? I can't let you go all fat and scrawny," Naruto's caretaker retorted.

"yea, yea. Anyways, thanks again old man!" Naruto said and hung up.

After hanging up the phone, Naruto went through his mail. Getting more and more depressed as he read the letters. They were all hate mail, saying that Naruto was a demon and a killer, just like his father. Naruto blinked away his tears and threw all 132 letters in the fireplace (that is under the TV).

'_I have GOT to stop thinking like this. That was the past, and only that. Man, I need to occupy myself with something besides school,' _Naruto thought to himself, _'Well, it IS Friday, so I guess I could find myself some work when I'm free to get some extra cash. I can't let that perv pay for everything.'_ And with that, Naruto left his apartment and wondered the streets.

It took Naruto an hour to find himself that he was completely and utterly lost. He was looking around frantically while thinking, _'Now, if I just re-trace my steps...'_

Scanning his surroundings again, he notices a club. _'Club __Jinchuuriki, huh...'_ Naruto thought to himself. Seeing how there was no bouncer, he knocked on the double doors. Getting no answer, he entered inside while calling out, "Hey, anyone here?"

He looked around at the club. From the looks of it, it consisted of two floors, lower one held a bar/ restaurant and the top level Naruto guessed was the dance floor. Still calling out, Naruto headed upstairs to see if anyone was there to ask him/her about directions. He heard some yelling, and came to investigate.

Two people came out from the back of the dance floor, a woman with dirty blonde hair and a guy with paint all over his face. They seemed to be in a heated conversation.

"I told you Kankuro, I'm short one guy!" the blonde yelled.

"Well it isn't my fault you were so bitchy that he decided to quit on short notice, I'm only the DJ for god's sake!" the man Kankuro yelled.

The blonde huffed and snapped back, "I need another guy, I can't run the bar all by myself! For God's sake Kankuro!"

Naruto decided to make his presence known, as he cleared his throat both people turned their heads to look at him.

Naruto coughed and asked, "Um, I'm new in town and I'm kinda lost, could you help me out?"

Naruto could see a light bulb go off in Kankuro's head and he said, "Here Temari, use this new meet. Look, I got to go pick out the new mixes for tomorrow night's gig,"

She pondered this for a moment and said, "Hey kid, you need a job?"

"Uh-uh…ki-kinda," Naruto stuttered.

"Ok then, you work Fridays and Saturdays. 10 to 12 midnight being our new bartender, got it?" The girl who was named Temari asked.

"Uhh, sur-sure," Naruto stuttered out. Temari nodded and said, "Okay, your gonna start tomorrow, k?" Naruto only nodded and remembered what he came in here in the first place and asked, "Oh, ummm, do you know how to get to the _Nine Tailed Plaza_? You see, I'm apparently lost."

The girl looked at the blonde like he was the stupidest thing on the face of the Earth and said, "The hotel is actually just a block away from here…"

"Oh, uhh, thanks. I guess I will see you tomorrow," He said. She nodded while he left, throwing him his new uniform. When he was gone Kankuro commented, "Hey, isn't he the cutie, huh?" She smirked and replied, "Yea, if we are lucky, maybe our lil bro might take him up as his little play thing."

Kankuro just laughed and left Temari to her evil plotting.

When Naruto got back home, he took a shower and went strait to bed, seeing how it was already 10 at night.

**Gaara Pov.**

After ignoring the blonde, I went off toward the parking lot. Getting my keys out, I stared my blood red and black motorcycle. Once it started I rode toward my 'home.' When I got there I parked in the back parking lot and opened the club doors.

Yea I know, it seems weird living in a club that your family owns. But like I actually I care.

I went upstairs, walked across the empty dance floor towards a secret door behind the Kankuro's DJ set. Opening the door, there was a small room and a small spiral staircase heading up toward our rooming floor.

Once In our 'complex,' I dumped my book bag on the sofa in the living room and headed towards my room. My room was the basic, four painted black walls with posters of hard rock metal bands posters everywhere. There was also a wall filled with both poems and drawings I sketch.

Deciding that I needed a shower, I stripped my clothes and was about to go in the bathroom when I faintly heard someone call 'anyone there?'. I simply shrugged it off, thinking I'm hearing voices again and I jumped in the shower.

After my shower, I headed toward my room and started reading _The Shining_ until Temari opened the club. Around 9:30 I heard my sister yelling from the spiral stairs, "Gaara, get your ass down here NOW! We're about to open the club!!"

I just rolled my eyes and went downstairs to start turning all the lights on and turning the chairs over. At 9:45 I guessed, Kankuro walked over to me and said, "Hey Gaara, tomorrow I need you to do turn tables for about half the night?" I just glared at him and nodded, not really minding to do the job. I had seen the shiver that went up my brother's spine and I smirked, heading back to my work.

I don't even know why Temari opened up/ bought a club. I really think she did it because her and Kankuro liked the "nightlife" and since we had a little extra money since our _beloved_ father died and left his money to them. I guess it was quite a bit of money, since he was the mayor awhile back.

Anyways, it's now around 3am and every body had left now, leaving Temari and me to clean up. Kankuro was over some slut's house getting lucky, or what ever. When Temari was done cleaning the bar she said, "I'm gonna hit the hay. I'll see you tomorrow morning. Oh, and I almost forgot, I got a replacement for Ray."

I just raised a non-existent eyebrow at her. She just laughed it off and headed upstairs toward her room. I just rolled my eyes of how idiotic my siblings were and when I was done locking up, I headed towards my bed and continued reading my book. I don't sleep that much, so I just read or draw, whichever one comes first.


	3. Club'n With The Beast Pt 2

Summary: Naruto goes to a brand new school in the middle of the year and is interested in the outcast even when they aren't on

Summary: Naruto goes to a brand new school in the middle of the year and is interested in the outcast even when they aren't on good terms to start with? NarXGaar Slight one sided SasXNar.

Yin Meets Yang

Ch. 1: Club'n With The Best Pt. 2

**Normal Pov.**

Naruto yawned while slowly making his way into his kitchen. The clock read 11:46 and he just shrugged it off, looking through his pantry to find his meal. It took Naruto about two minutes to find it, and he shouted, "Ah ha! Got it!"

While saying that, he pulled out a cup of Ramen Noodles. Filling it up with water and putting it in the microwave for 5 minutes, he went back to his room and took a shower.

After making sure he was squeaky clean, Naruto changed into a pair of shorts and an under- armor t-shirt. When he got back downstairs, the microwave 'binged,' signaling that his noodles were done.

Naruto stuffed his mouth full of ramen while relaxing on the couch while looking into the fire. After he ate all his food, Naruto decided that he needed a workout.

Discarding his breakfast (more like lunch) into the garbage, he started sprinting on the treadmill. When a half and hour passed by, Naruto began doing some weight lifting.

He benched pressed until the clock read that it was 9:30pm. (he worked out for about 10 hrs.) Naruto decided that he should take a break and relax, seeing how it only took about 5 minuets to get the club.

Starting his Jacuzzi, Naruto stripped off his clothes and gritted his teeth of how hot the water was on his aching muscles when he started to get in. Putting the jets on, Naruto relaxed.

When Naruto's body finally relaxed, his mind drifted. He started thinking back of how moving into this new town will affect him.

'_I could make a lot of new friends here, well, excluding that Sasuke-teme,'_ Naruto thought to himself. Then after a few minutes his mind went back to a certain redhead.

'_I wonder why Gaara doesn't want any company…He seems pretty hot. Wait- do I think Gaara is hot?!_ Naruto thought about his 'dilemma' over and over again until he started to get light headed. (He doesn't think a lot). He snapped out of his thoughts, seeing how the clock read 10:00.

"Shit, I'm going to be late!" Naruto cursed while jumping out of the tub and throwing on his clothes.

When dressed, Naruto grabbed his keys and cell phone and ran out of the pent house.

**At The Club**

Tapping her foot impatiently, Temari looked at her watch, seeing it was already 10. She yelled, "Where in the HELL is that newbie!?"

"Yelling about it isn't going to do nothing Temari, you should have learned that by now," Kankuro sighed while selecting the songs for tonight's gig.

"I swear, if he doesn't get here soon, I'll-" but she was interrupted by the sound of the door being busted open.

"Sorry I was late, I lost track of time," The blonde apologized.

"Yea, yea you slacker! Now, let me show you how my club is to be run," Temari said.

For the past 10 minuets, Temari showed Naruto the basic skills that it took of being a bartender. It was easy for Temari, seeing how Naruto was a quick learner.

All the while Temari was teaching Naruto the ropes, the people were filling in like crazy, some strait to the dance floor on the second level, others relaxing at the bar.

"Okay kid, lets see what you can do," Temari said while taking the orders of the customers. Naruto nodded, helping out Temari as best he could.

Around 11, Naruto could hear the music being changed from hip hop to techno. He gave a confused look to his boss. She just shook it off and said, "My lil brother is taking over Kankuro's shift so he can get with some girl."

All Naruto could do was nod, seeing how his customers were getting impatient for their drink.

**With Gaara**

"Thanks Gaara for taking over for me!" Kankuro called over his shoulder while walking away with a guy who had no pupils and had long brown hair. Gaara just rolled his eyes and thought, _'Thought Neji could do better than date my brother'_

When his older brother left, the redhead changed the music to techno, seeing how people usually come around 11 to dance to the ear- bleeding beats.

**Naruto's Pov.**

I looked at the clock, realizing that it was already midnight and people were starting to file out of the club. By 12:30 the club was empty and Naruto found himself putting up the chairs and cleaning the lasts of the glasses.

"Good job squirt, you did great!" My boss boasted, seeming pleased with my ability to keep up with tonight's orders.

"No problem it was easy, believe it!" I shouted. She just rolled her eyes and said, "Well since you cleaned up already, you can leave if you want."

"Thanks, I'll see you next Friday then," I said while leaving. When I finally stepped outside, I took a deep breath and started jogging back home, not trusting the city at late night.

After several blocks later, I reached my complex. After getting out of the elevator and onto my floor, I reached for my keys, unlocked the door and walked in. After getting into my 'lovely' home, I dropped my keys and cell phone on the couch while heading out toward the balcony.

On the balcony, I relaxed myself on one of the lawn chairs, and starred out toward the alive city. After awhile, I started to do some star gazing until I was too tired to move out of my comfortable spot.

**Gaara's Pov.**

When midnight struck, I watched the people file out while cutting off the music. When there was no one of the floor, I started to re-file all the music. God knows Kankuro wouldn't do it. I swore though, around 12:30 I heard the obnoxious blonde scream 'believe it'. I would have to kill Naruto soon, with him always being stuck in my head.

After Temari walked up the stairs and saying good night, I looked through the music once more. Finally finding what I was looking for, I put the disc in the CD player, shutting off the lights and putting on the strobe lights, I hit the dance floor.

When the song 'Satisfaction By: Benny Benassi' started playing I started to move my body to the music. Knowing full well that I dance by myself after every gig, my siblings just ignore the blaring techno music and sleep.

I learned over the years that dancing is a great substitute for cutting myself. I reach my goal the same, exhausting my body so much that I pass out, but without the scars.

The power to the club is on a timer anyways, so when I pass out from the exhaustion we don't waste power by the music and lights stay on. Wouldn't want that now, would we?

So I am 'at ease' when I dance my heart and soul out.


End file.
